Nellie's Obsession
by katie-viola-w
Summary: One-Shot Songfic to The Last Song I'm Wasting on You by Evanescence. Nellie finally succumbs to the realization that Sweeney can never love her the way she loves him. Nellie knows she can never escape the torment no matter how much she tries to hide it.


Nellie Lovett was always so perky. She sang and hummed, and she always had the same warm smile. She thought of everyone before herself; but it was all a lie, there was one thing that kept her going, a compelling obsession that made her want to get up every morning. Sweeney Todd was her everything. She loved with all her heart and she would give him anything.

_Sparkling grey, through my own veins__  
__Any more than a whisper__  
__Any sudden movement of my heart__  
__And I know, I know I'll have to__  
__watch them pass away_

_Just get through this day_

She played the role, every single day; she faked it all. She faked being okay. She knew he would never love her. He never even noticed, he didn't care, and he never would.

_Give up your way, you could be anything,__  
__Give up my way,__  
__and lose myself,__  
__not today__  
__That's too much guilt to pay_

Sweeney held her up against the wall, razor to her neck. "I love you. Mrs. Lovett, is that what you've always wanted to hear? You know it's a lie I could never love someone I hate so much" She was crying, sobbing as he held her and broke her heart for the thousandth time. He removed his grasp from her and she ran from the shop, sobbing hysterically. Out into the rain and down the stairs. She went back to her room and began to wipe her tears and the blood from where he had cut her. She couldn't take it anymore, she was so sick of being hurt, to long had she been unwanted.

_Sickened in the sun__  
__You dare tell me you love me__  
__But you held me down and__  
__screamed you wanted me to die__  
__Honey you know, you know I'd__  
__never hurt you that way_

_You're just so pretty in your pain_

She sat on her bed, every thought sending her into another wave of tears. She didn't want end another night in tears. Then there he was standing in the door way, watching her sob. "You're so weak, so pathetic" He said a evil smirk across his face. "Just go away, have you not hurt me enough for one night?" Mrs. Lovett said between sobs. "Oh Nellie, how could I ever be finished hurting you, it's my job. I live to put others through the pain I was put through" He said in a fake sensitive voice. " I never put you through anything, I loved you unconditionally, I gave you everything I had, I gave you everything you asked me for and without a word of thank you or even a slight awknowledgement." She stood up, she had stopped sobbing and she was standing in front of him.

_Give up my way, and I could be anything__  
__I'll make my own way__  
__Without your senseless__  
__hate...hate...hate...hate_

_So run, run, run__  
__And hate me, if it feels good__  
__I can't hear your screams anymore_

"Don't be so ridiculous, you could've died for me and I never would've loved you" He said looking at her tear stained face. "Get out, you coldhearted bastard, get out of my room" She said looking at him, her said eyes were now filled with hate for not only him but herself as well.

_You lied to me__  
__But I'm older now__  
__And I'm not buying baby_

_Demanding my responce__  
__Don't bother breaking the door down__  
__I found my way out_

As soon as she was sure he was back upstairs she went to her dresser and she pulled out a beautifully carved wood box. Inside were pictures of her and Sweeney, a once living flower he had given her, a note he left her one day when he went out, and at the very bottom wrapped in a crimson scarf, a razor, one of his. She had taken it the first day he had come home. She unwrapped it carefully and held it in her hand.

_And you'll never hurt me again_

"I cannot love you anymore and you cannot hurt me anymore," She opened the razor and put against her neck, she closed her eyes and torn it across her flesh, a sharp, agonizing pain and then nothing, complete darkness. It was over. Nellie Lovett had spent her last night in tears. She loved Sweeney until the moment she died. He was never hers but she was always his, even in death she was his angel.


End file.
